All Because of a Love Potion
by seheronelves
Summary: What happens when a bunch of meddling teachers and a potion go wrong? A bit of mayhem and perhaps some romance. *Put on hiatus*
1. The Accident

**All Because of a Love Potion**

Chapter 1: The Accident

No one ever listens to the Professor. That's why in a potions class disaster always strikes. But this time, it was because they listened to their Professor. They had been paired up according to their grades and of course the top 2 students got partnered up so that they could finish early and help the other students. These two students could only be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Of course, it was never a good idea to pair these two students. She was a muggleborn know-it-all and he was a pureblood prick. Why someone would even think of putting them within a 5 mile radius of each other, no one knew. They were supposed to be working on Amortentia, a very complicated potion as it was the most powerful love potion in the world. Most people would have done their best to do it together, but they blatantly refused to talk to each other throughout the entire lesson. This was a bad idea as it caused them to duplicate the amount of ingredients and mix up the steps. They ignored this and caused their potion to blow up, splattering everyone with it.

"Now look what you did Granger! You stupid Mudblood! If I get detention for this, I'll get you-"

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy! How dare you threaten another student! 50 points from Slytherin and detention tonight at 6:00" said Slughorn.

Malfoy was seething. He had lost 50 points and now had detention._ Pothead and Weasel were both laughing their heads off. They were going to regret that. Especially Mudblood Granger. He hated them. They were The Golden Trio. They never got into trouble. If only Snape were here. Then he wouldn't have to put up with the Mudblood and the two idiots. How she can stand them he had no idea._

"Well off you go. Go get yourselves cleaned up. Ms. Granger, if you would be so kind as to clean up the mess and scoop up some of potion into this glass vial here. Just place it into my desk when you're done. I must be off to lunch now and Mr. Malfoy please don't forget your detention tonight." said Slughorn as he left the room.

Now it was only Hermione, Ron, Harry and Malfoy in the room.

"Granger you are going to pay for that" sneered Malfoy to Hermione.

"Oh Boo Hoo, I'm so afraid. I'd like to see you try Malfoy." said Hermione laughing.

"Yeah Malfoy, we'd like to see you try. And if you want to hurt Hermione you're going to have to get through us." said Ron gesturing to him and Harry.

"Gladly." replied Malfoy storming out of the room.

"You guys go on, I have to clean up this mess first." said Hermione smiling.

"Are you sure Hermione? We could just go wait for you outside." asked Ron.

"I'll be fine. You two go ahead, I'll just be a second." assured Hermione to Ron.

After they had left Hermione started on cleaning up the mess and scooped a sample of her ruined potion into the glass vial Slughorn had indicated. She soon left the room thinking about what Malfoy would possibly do to her and wondering if she should be on her guard right now in case he tried something. She stopped thinking about it after reassuring herself that he wouldn't try anything right now, and he was most likely in the Slytherin common room sulking about the incident. And on that happy thought, she went to the Great Hall not noticing the shadow behind her.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world.

AN: So... This is my first story. I doubt anyone will actually find this, but if you do, please review :P


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey Guys, I know this isn't an actual chapter but I want to add something. I'm still working on the story and I want to add something from you guys. Give me an idea when you review, any idea just as long as it's something to add to the story. It can be an idea for the next chapter or whatever. If I like it, I'll add it somewhere into the story Oh, and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed :D That really made my day


End file.
